The Beauty of Death and the Damned
by Bleeding Blue Kunoichi
Summary: Free will...love...Ipswich. What would happen if the Sons met Death? What would happen if death was found among them since the beginning? Not even Death itself knows... Reid/oc with a bit of Tyleroc
1. Prologue revised

~^*^~

**Disclaimer:** It's sad that I have to put this up here, but all well. I do not own the Covenant or anything in it. (Though I wish I did, then there would be a number 2) The only thing I own is Raphael and Raphael's history.

**A/n **I would also like to add that if anyone is willing to beta for me, it would be greatly appreciated. All reviews are welcome, besides more reviews make me happy. Which me happy will make you happy with an update. I already have chapter 1-3 almost finished.

_**~^*^~**__****_

_**There comes a time in everyone's life, when they must find the courage to seek out their destiny. But sometimes what you seek isn't always what you find. Everything you do, every choice you make has a consequence. When you do things with out thinking… you are not making the choice, the choice is making you. Let the Journey begin.**_

~^*^~

An angelic woman stood there with her head bent down and tears falling from her face, with a man standing beside her with his head the same and mahogany wisps of hair blew every which way.

"Don't cry my darling."

The man said cupping her face while gently tilting her head to face him, making her bright icy blue eyes stare into his own blue-green orbs. He slowly leaned in moving closer and closer. They were a mere inch apart, when suddenly the man, her lover and great friend, was lying on his back.

Looking in the attack's general direction, they couldn't believe their eyes. A man stood there in a pure bright white robe with a gold belt around his waist. With the brightness of the cloth and skin, the man seemed to be glowing.

The mysterious glowing man's eyes opened slowly, and then with a bellowing tone these words flowed from his mouth.

"Sweet child, you are no longer welcome." He seemed to be saddened at the woman.

Her eyes widened with astonishment, then into an annoying glare as her eyes switched so did the tightness of her teeth.

"...Michael..."

Smirking, her spoke his message to deliver with disdain and pure unadulterated hate swarming in his every word.

"Since you threw in your lot…with this _one_," Michael gestured toward the unconscious man "_you_ his enforcer, his silent reaper for justice, his most beautiful but deadly creature, you disappointed the all mighty, the most high. For shame you must live the rest of your days here as one of _them_!"

Her eyes drifted toward the man standing next to her.

"_These mortal humans._" it was if these words were the most vile thing to ever leave his pure lips,

"As shall all of your descendents." He began to smile manically

"Cursed to be forever in limbo; to have a deep longing desire to be where you can not go, to never find what you will spend your whole life searching for. With only one reminder of where you came from will be with you and yours; however it will cause tremendous pain for all those that follow, ."

Michael paused to look at her face, and sneered to her.

"But because you served faithfully, your abilities will stay with you. But remember…my precious…with every gift comes a curse."

His facial expression changed again. He almost looked sorry for the woman.

"My dear…sweet…child…I did not wish for this to happen. It was decided that _He_ would give you all free will just like the _others_. But…this seems to be the path you have chosen. _SO BE IT_!"

With that Michael looked at the man. Nothing happened. But in a split second her lover and friend just faded away. The woman franticly looked around trying to find him. Realizing it was Michael's doing…that he, her only friend, lover and secret obsession, is gone.

A single solitary tear fell down her cheek. With the fall of the tear hitting the ground, sparks of deep passionate fury began to overflow her body.

Not to the Michael's surprise, she began to scream. Her scream was nothing normal, it was high-pitched, loud, a loathed mournful screech. Exactly like a cry from a banshee. The wood and glass around them began to shake and crack tremendously daring the other to burst.

Her skin felt like millions of tiny flames that begged to be released from the inside. Down her spine, bones were popping out and in, snapping together in an unusual form stretching her skin.

Soon, as if this wasn't enough, something began scratching around her shoulder blades from the inside. Suddenly a small part ripped her skin, and slowly began pushing itself out.

"What was once spirit, shall now become flesh..."

The woman was on her knees crying and screaming. As the unknown object made its way out of the skin off her back, it began to increase the size of the wound dramatically. Slowly torturing the woman till she wanted nothing more than death itself.

"Please!! Just KILL ME MICHAEL!"

The woman cried to him while the screeching was getting louder.

Then without warning the objects of her torment sprang through the skin in her back all in one rush, tearing away what shred of the world she had left. Everything around her finally gave way and burst into millions of various shards. The pain emanating from her back slowly took over her consciousness. Shortly her vision was spinning and started to slowly fade till nothing was there any more.

~^*^~

Lee sat up quickly. Her heart was racing. She tried to get up, only to discover her clothes and bed sheets that clung to her body, were completely soaked with sweat.

She turned over to see that time had no mercy. She had just fell asleep about one hour ago and now its 3:45am; sadly…time...was her first enemy today.

After peeling away the sheet and clothes, that had no desire of being taken off, she began to wonder.

_'What the hell was that? It was like I could feel that woman's pain, but I could see everything going on. Well hmmm…I haven't watched a horror in a while so that can't be it. Damn…I better go put these in the washer and go hop in the shower.'_

She walked over to her bedside table. Chunking the cursed clock across the room, she groggily stumbled to her bathroom, knowing that this will be the last shower she has here. Everything seemed to oddly perfect, no one else was up to flush the toilet on her, the water was nice and steaming hot, everything was going great.

'_Well maybe this is a sign things well be getting better.' _

As soon as the words went through her seventeen year old mind, soap somehow squirted into her eyes. The burning and tingling sensation in her eyes made her scream in pain along with jumping up and down. Lord only knows why she did, unfortunately some soap landed on the floor.

In an instant the light of the whole neighborhood come on with her high-pitched blood curdling scream. Then as quickly as they came on, they were turned off. No one came. It was if her scream was heard by deaf ears. In her neighborhood, screaming was heard almost 24/7.

Everything had been going well till that point. She had been finally accepted into the academy. After all the things that had gone wrong, her life was beginning to get better.

~^*^~

A man hidden in the shadows walked into Lee's bathroom. Looking down at the girl he just shook his head.

"A pretty girl like you can't die this way. Of course _you_ wouldn't have. You…my dear, are immune to little accidents of death like this. But don't worry I _will_ get you one day. I will make you an offer you _can not_ refuse, one that you _can't_ refuse."

A devilish smirk cemented itself on the shadow man's face.

"One day you will belong to _me_ and do _my_ bidding. But…all things in good time…or rather, bad time."

He disappeared further into the shadows, with a maniacal laugh fading into silence.

She quickly sat up, taking in a breath so quickly it would seem that she was holding it for three minutes. She looked around, noticing the waterfall coming from the edge of the overrunning tub. Turning the water off and pulling the drain plug. She climbed out to grab her amazingly dry towel and dry off.

A few hours and several wet towels later. With a sigh, she looked at the now dry bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom for the last time.

Looking around her now baron bedroom room, she made sure everything of hers was gone. Nothing was to be left behind. '_Leave no trace_', that is what she was taught.

With a hope of new positive things, she slung her duffle bag onto her shoulder. Leaving behind another closed door, and searching for another opened or even partially opened door.

~^*^~

An odd chill had cast itself over the old Danver home. James has fallen even more ill with the strange drop in temperature. _'I know that soon my time will end, but hopefully this generation can complete this task. No one has been able too since they went missing. Their may have been chance and hopes but it has never been finished'_ His head drooped slowly and sighed. _'If not us then the next __**must**__ find her!'_

James Danvers III heard the creaking steps pulling him out of his train of thought. With out even looking up he knew who it was. Gorman, a good friend and servant, came up with what he was supposed to eat. Though he lost his appetite years ago. With his body facing the fireplace his deep but almost silent voice was heard.

"Gorman don't stop searching. I know that she is out there. We **must** find her." Gorman nodded solemnly at the Elder James Danvers's request. "You know better than anyone why we must find her."

Memories of Gorman's Mother telling him the stories of this particular family line, very similar to the Covenant's own with the only answer to who they are and why they are important are lost… for now, everyday flooded his mind.

James breathed in loudly, he knew that his time was coming to an end, and then spoke with a soft and gentle but gruff voice. "Before her line is lost for another century."

"Yes sir. I will keep looking." James could see the lingering question in his loyal servant and friend's eyes. "Oh and Gorman not a word to any of the sons, they will know soon enough." The old butler-like Gorman Twoberry nodded to him.

With that Gorman descended the stairs, leaving James L. Danvers III in his chair wasting away. His voice was heard by no one but him. "Don't worry. I promised I would find them before I die and so I shall." With those words he drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Gorman left the tray next to him on the side table. It was useless but he kept the hope up that he will gain his energy back...somehow.

~^*^~

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this first part. I will let you in on a secret...this is going to be a long story, hopefully at least 30 chapters. Anyway please read and review. Reviews are like popsicles, and popsicles make me happy. Happy me means a happy you. Oh and if there is any errors you see feel free to message me.


	2. New Game and a Silent Victory

* * *

"Oh damn, was that a left on first street and right on second street or right on first street and left on second street?" 

Lee looked at her gps again. It has an odd tendency to fritz out and often it gets things backwards.

"Well there is the small English Castle inspired building…that must be it."

Turning into the parking lot, she found it practically abandoned except for a few assorted vehicles. A new silver Hummer caught her eyes. It was simple…sort of box like, and pleasant.

After admiring the peculiar hummer, she found an adequate parking spot for her precious 'Merik'. Merik was her life, without it she seemed to be lost. Who knew that she would get so attached to her black Ducatti Mulstrada. Merik has been the only the only male-ish thing she has ever trusted. To her Merik is what some would a lover in a way. She is affectionate towards it as a boy and his new 1983 mustang in mint condition, **nobody** messes with him.

She turned off her engine, said goodnight to Merik, grabbed her duffle bag out of the compartment, and headed to the front doors of a new life.

As Lee looked to the doors she sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"Why am I not surprised. It just looks like I will have to find things on my own." A mischievous glimmer shone in her eyes as her lips formed into a smirk and disappeared. "All well it's more fun that way."

Twirling her neon keys to her dearly loved Merik in her hand, she walked up the steps and opened the door. A smirk crept its way on her face.

As she walked in the door, a brown haired blue eyed boy came running to the foyer. When he saw the new student standing there, he attempted to skid to a halt, but fell flat on his face instead.

With his pride, sense of balance and himself on the floor, he knew things couldn't get that much worse. He looked up smiling at the new student while trying to keep from blushing from embarrassment.

"You must be Raphael."

The student just nodded its head. After a few seconds Raphael offered her hand to Tyler.

Accepting the 'new boy's hand' he pulled himself up of the floor. In a worried tone he looked at the new student and asked.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?"

Raphael shook her head.

"That's good. There were supposed to be two others with me, but something came up so it's just me. You don't mind do you?"

Again she just shook her head.

"Oh yeah, Where are my manners. My name is Tyler."

Her eyes glazed over slightly as she went into thought.

'_Tyler…Tyler…it fits him in a way. So far he seems to be the quiet innocent and shy type of person. I will just wait and see._'

The blue eyed boy put his hand out to greet Raphael. She cocked her head to the side drifting her eyes down; she finally noticed what he was waiting for. So she shook his hand. Tyler looked down and saw that his finger nails were painted, sheer neon blue over a solid black. He looked back up at Raphael with a questioning look in his eyes. She just shrugged.

She loved this. It was like a game to her, to see how long she could go without them figuring out she was a girl. Everyone automatically assumed that she was a guy since her first name was Raphael. That's why she generally went by Lee, since it could go either way.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I am supposed to give you this letter from Provost Higgins."

Raphael took the letter from his hand, opened it and read it quickly. Just gazing over the important parts and skipping the whole reasoning behind the actions.

'Dear Raphael,

We apologize for the inconvience...blah blah blah...Due to the lack of female dorms...blah blah blah... However there is a dorm for you...blah blah blah… boy's floor... blah blah blah…don't worry… blah blah blah...no room mate... blah blah blah.

Sincerely,

Provost Higgins'

As her eyes scanned the letter and reached the bottom, she chuckled to herself.

'_This could work out to my advantage._'

After it appeared that Raphael had read the letter, Tyler smiled and started to walk away.

He was about twenty feet away when he turned to look back.

"Hey Raphael, are you coming or what?"

She just nodded her head and followed.

Tyler looked over to the new guy. He was trying to figure him out. So far all he knew was that Raphael liked black apparently. He was dressed from head to toe in it; black hoodie, sunglasses that looked like those off of the matrix, paired with black semi baggy jeans and black with baby blue accented steel-toe boots. As they began to climb the stairs, Tyler began to think.

'_It's nice to get some new guys around here. I wonder if he is one of those goth/punk wannabe people. All well I guess. Who knows we might end up being friends. I wonder if swims or anything? What is his room number? Oh crap I don't think I even asked him.'_

"Hey, what's your room number?"

He looked at her questioningly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter, folding it in such a way where he could only read the number at the bottom of the letter.

"Oh. Ok. Room number 268, wait…"

He put his hand on her shoulder. Instantly upon contact, she noticeably became rigid.

Seeing this, he removed his hand and made a mental note 'doesn't like physical contact'.

"My room is right next to yours."

She stopped and looked at him smirking.

'_This is going to be good. He is kind of cute. Blue eyes suit him very well. Next door…so that might make things a tad difficult. Showers…shit showers here are all pretty much like locker room showers…everyone can see everything…damn.'_

She cleared her throat and tried to make it sound deeper.

"Tyler…right?"

He was shocked that he finally spoke. He looked at him with a look that said 'I wonder why his voice sounds funny'. Reading his facial expression she responded to cease any rising suspicions.

"Sorry…bad cold."

She coughed for added effect.

"It's ok. I hope you get better soon."

She just nodded her head.

"When do the showers close?"

An odd look crossed Tyler's face… leaving just as quickly as it came.

'_I wonder why the first thing he would ask would be about the showers. Usually that one of the last things on a guy's mind' _

"Uhhh… as far as I know it's open twenty-four seven, but I'm usually the last one out of the showers, so about 11:30pm is generally free."

"Thanks Tyler."

Her voice sounded like she really was a guy with a cold. Tyler pointed to her door than walked over to his own.

"Just be glad you have me on the other side of the wall and not my friend…let's just say I can barely sleep from all the noise."

An all-knowing smile crept its way on both of their faces.

"Oh and just to let you know each room has its own bathroom, meaning like a toilet and sink. Oh yeah if you can't stand the noise you might want to invest in something that will drown it out."

Smiling, they both went into her room.

Her stuff was already up here, save for her duffle bag. Tyler looked around.

"You're lucky."

Raphael had a questioning look on her face, well what is uncovered anyway, with her head tilting slightly sideways.

"You don't have to share your room with anyone."

Realization hit her like a basketball to the face.

'_Everyone else has to have a roommate. But since I'm on the boy's floor and a female…I get it all to myself…Sweet.'_

Just then Tyler's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello…Hi Pogue…uh huh… ok, I'll be there in a few."

Shutting his phone he turned to look at Raphael.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…I will show you around later…if you would like."

She again nodded. His slightly sad demeanor shifted to a slightly happier one.

"You should come with us to Nicky's when you get better. Trust me there is nothing else to do on the weekends."

He turned to leave, and began to walk out. With his hand on the cracked open door, he turned and looked back.

"See you around Raphael. It was nice to meet you."

She nodded and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too."

With that Baby Boy Simms left to go meet up the rest of the boys. She fell backwards onto her bed.

'_This is going to be a very fun and interesting game and year._'

* * *

(A/N) Well That's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review please. I try to get the chapters out as fast as I can but it helps to get review to help speed up the process. Even if it's a simple "I love your story" or "Update soon" something that will work. I am trying to keep the chapters long, at least 5 pages each on MS Word. Anyway I got to get working on chapter 3. I am sorry for the lack of Reid, Pogue, Caleb and everyone else…they will be coming soon. All good things come in time. Oh thereason for the mass update is...well... I am tired of looking at the chapters on my pc so I wanted to edit them one last ime and post them. Chapter 3 needs a little revision, but I have an observation paper to write and math to do for tomorrow. I will try to get it up asap. 


	3. No Pride and the Problems with Mothers

* * *

In the main office of Spenser Academy, the Provost and Mrs. Woods, the secretary, were having another brief conversation.

"Where is the new student? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

The provost had a look of irritation and expectation on his slowly aging face. As per usual Mrs. Woods was getting rather annoyed with his constant badgering.

"I honestly have no idea, Provost Higgins. However I will notify you when she arrives."

Completely missing the sarcasm, he curtly nodded his head.

"Good. Then I will be in my office waiting."

Sighing in relief as her 'annoying bug' decide to 'fly away'.

"Oh, and Mrs. Woods, who is scheduled for detention with me later today?"

Mrs. Woods jump and the papers that were in her hand flew everywhere. The Provost, annoying bug, pooped his head out of his office leaving the rest of his body in, save for his hand. Picking up the papers that were strewn across the room and muttering something about being in the need of a fly swatter. She rolled over to the other side of her office and looked at the detention list.

"Um, that would be Mr. Garwin, Mr. Parry, and…Mr. Simms."

The shock in her voice was evedent as she read the detention attendees list. Her mind was reeling.

"I figured that Garwin would be there but…Simms? What did he do?"

The provost had just asked the exact question she was thinking, not in the same words but close enough. She thumbed through the detention slips, a questioning look was on herface.

"It says here that they got in a fight with Mr. Abbot, and apparently Mr. Simms threw the first punch."

She looked up to him and found that he had the same expression.

"That is highly unusual."

Mrs. Woods nodded.

"I agree."

A few minutes pass by in utter silence, except for the constant ticking of the clock. A look of quizzical inquiry plastered itself on Provost Higgins elderly face. Mrs. Wood, the secretary, looked at the Provost while trying to figure out what he was questioning so much. Then right as she was about to ask, he cut her off.

"Where was Mr. Danvers?"

"From what I heard he was already in the locker room when it happened."

Mr. Higgins closed his eyes, sighed, and rubbed his temples trying to ease an oncoming headache.

"Alright then…notify them that they are to help the new student, oh and to give her this letter."

An 'oh shit' look was instantly on Mrs. Woods's face.

'_Oh no did he tell me to do something and I forgot! Should I tell him I forgot? Well it would be better than him finding out I lied_.'

So with her better judgment, she looked at him while swallowing all her fear. She looked him bravely in the eyes and sweetly asked.

"Yes sir. Um what letter?"

Provost Higgins loved having Mrs. Woods as his secretary. In all her years of service she has never messed up, not once. But in all honesty, he had forgotten to tell her to write it.

So would just 'remind her', well tell her, so that it doesn't look like he forgot either. That way they still get away clean with no blame being put on anyone.

"Last I checked all the rooms on the girl's floor were all taken. Could you write a letter explaining the situation?"

Already aware of that particular situation she opened up MS Word and began to write. She almost forgot that he was there, until Mr. Higgins accidentally farted. So as not to seem rude she looked up at him and said…

"Yes sir."

With that the Provost went into with what was left of his pride, and shut the door.

* * *

"Does anyone know if there are any particular themes in Shakespeare's Macbeth?"

Before anyone could answer, a knock was heard on the door followed by a 'school lackey', as Reid loved to call them.

To him a 'school lackey' was worse than any geek or nerd. It is by his definition, a person who loves to do anything for the power hungry devils who run this '_academy_', a person who willingly takes care of notes, gets straight A's, teacher's #1 favorite pet…basically someone who will do anything to get special 'attention' from this system of damned higher authority.

The 'school lackey' was probably a young freshman girl with her black hair nice and straight held back with a nice red ribbon. Everything about her was perfectly perfect, but in a highly creepy way; not a single fray, no scuffs on her solid black shoes, no makeup, a vision of uniform code perfection.

This girl had caught the eye of the youngest 'Sons of Ipswich', Tyler Simms. A smirk played across his incredibly smooth and silky soft lips.

'_If only Reid was awake to see her…we would never hear the end of it. If Reid was one thing, it would most certainly be…passionate…I think. Simply because once he knew something and was 100 positive that he was right, no one would say any different. In all actuality…no one could. This girl would just further prove his theory of 'school lackeys'. That would definitely NOT be a good thing._'

The monotone English teacher, Mr. Giles, quickly read the note and dismissed the messenger.

"Mr. Garwin, Mr. Sims, and Mr. Parry…You are needed in the office."

Tyler sighed as he came out of his reverie, and then began to gather his things. Reid was as always…snoring in class. While Pogue had the bright idea to draw on his now black and pale-ish face.

"MR. GARWIN!"

His head slowly rose. As the teacher looked at his face then to Pogue, giving them both a looked that promised many detentions, the class did their best to suppress their laughter.

Then responding as only the Reid Garwin can do so inconsiderately.

"Yeah."

With the only thing left he could tell the Garwin boy without laughing as well, he yelled.

"Go to the office!"

"Fine. No need to make your head explode. Although…it would make thing a bit more interesting"

Oddly enough Reid hadn't noticed his new black 'facial' Pogue had given him.

Dismissing the looks and snickers his classmates were giving him as silent cheers, he sleepily and sloppily gathered his things and strutted confidently out.

Reid was used to this sort of thing. The teacher would get pissed every time he fell asleep, then send him to the office.

The doors to the English classroom opened again. Reid heard two different footsteps but easily recognized who they belonged to. Not far behind him, Tyler and Pogue were beginning to catch up with the reckless 'brother'.

Not even pausing or slightly slowing in his 'badass' walk. He looked back at his two brothers and friends.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

He asked looking at both of them, then shifted his gaze to Tyler.

"Do you get in trouble too, Eh baby Boy?"

Reid's voice was a mix of sarcasm and mock shock.

"No"

Tyler replied with a look that said 'duh' all over it. Pogue looked at his 'Blonde Brother', attempting to make Reid leave Tyler alone.

"Reid, if you would have been awake. You would have known all three of us were called in."

Reid looked like he had just gotten his hand slapped with a ruler. Then it quickly changed to his classic 'I'll show you' look.

"Damn, Mother Pogue. No need to get bitchy."

Tyler and Pogue both rolled their eyes, and continued their way to the office. Reid opened the door bowed slightly, with an impish smirk plastered on his face, and gestured for Pogue to go first.

"After you…Mother!"

"Can it Reid."

Pogue knew Reid was just trying to annoy him to no end, but damn if he wasn't already past that point.

Tyler just shook his head at them both, and then followed in behind Pogue. He continued past Pogue and went to the front desk.

"You sent for us Mrs. Woods?"

Tyler asked the front office secretary, with his innocent smile showing itself to everyone.

The older woman pushed up her glasses, and gestured for them to take a seat. Tyler smiled sweetly and took a seat, while Reid and Pogue just stood there.

"Yes Mr. Simms. I have your duties for detention."

His smile faded just a bit.

"Wow they must be _really _something for us to be called out of class." Reid exaggerated.

Pogue looked at Reid then to the Secretary, wondering the exact same thing. A sigh of defeat passed Pogue's rebellious lips.

"As much as I hate to admit…he is right this once."

Reid smiled smugly. Pogue shook his head and rolled his eyes. It took every ounce of strength to restrain from hitting Reid up side his head to whack that look off his face…permanently.

Mrs. Wood's attention shifted from Tyler to Pogue. Her face could be read as nothing but serious.

"Yes Mr. Parry. It is something important."

This caught the attention of all the three Sons of Ipswich.

"I need you three to help a new student that should be arriving soon."

"Why would it take three of us to do it?"

Reid smarted off. He didn't want to be the school's lackey…unlike like some people. He looked at Tyler and smiled.

'_Tyler was the one that would do just about anything for you; generally no questions asked…which sometimes is a good thing…'_

She looked at Reid secretly smirking inside as the reason played itself before her mind many times over. But she knew that that specific information was meant to remain nonexistent.

"That I do not know. But…I was told to tell you that this is _your detention assignment_."

They all nodded, and accepted this as an easy detention. Reid none the less despised the whole idea, and began to think of ways to get out of it. Shortly an identifiable smirk was on Reid's face, as to him his idea was pure gold. As the boys got up to leave, Mrs. Woods began searching for the letter. When she found it, she called the one she knew would give it to her.

"Oh and Mr. Simms."

Tyler turned back to look at the secretary.

"I can trust that you will give the Raphael this letter upon her arrival."

She handed him the envelope, he smiled and waved.

"Yes Miss."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

He was almost out of the door when she remembered something else.

"When I say help I mean showing the student around, helping her out, and being nice. If word is said otherwise, you will all three be in a month's worth of detention. Do you understand?"

She loved this. '_The one thing about men is that they don't pay attention to every word, I do wonder if they caught it or not. Well this should turn out to be interesting if things go as assumed._'

Tyler and Pogue looked at the woman with black plastic glasses and her hand in many books, and said politely.

"Yes Miss."

Reid stood straight and saluted her.

"Aye Aye, Captain."

They were used to his constant sarcasm, and disregard for authority and the rules. With that they were dismissed from the office.

Pogue, unable to restrain his need any longer, slapped him upside the head as soon as they were out of sight of the office. Reid gently rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn Pogue! What was that for?!"

Pogue smiled and looked the Blonde boy in the eyes.

"Just because.'

Muttering Reid said under his breath,

"Shit you really are like mom."

He hit him again in exactly the same sore spot.

"Ow! Fuck Pogue! What the hell was that for?!"

Pogue looked at his slightly younger brother, smiling a motherly smile, and said…

"Because I'm your _mother_."

Tyler suppressed a smile as a chuckle escape by accident. Reid turned and glared at him, then walked off.

"Hey Tyler. What time is that new student…uhhh."

"Raphael?"

"Yeah Raphael, what time is he going to get here?"

"I think around 8:30. Why?"

He knew that he shouldn't bother to ask him why…but he did. Tyler knew that Pogue would try to get out of anything the school wanted, especially showing a new student around.

"Damn."

Pogue ran his hand over his forehead and through his hair, and then turned to face his little brother with a begging look in his eyes.

"I was supposed to go out with Kate tonight…could you cover for me?"

Tyler knew that he would, but just for dramatic effect he waited about two minutes before answering. As if to be rolling the idea over in his mind.

With each passing second Pogue became more and more anxious. His eyes were searching Tyler's franticly trying to find the answer. He had it bad and Tyler knew it.

Tyler opened his mouth to answer, but Pogue cut him off and patted him on the back.

"Thanks man."

As he ran down the hall to get to his bike, Tyler yelled down the halls.

"Hey! YOU OWE ME ONE!"

"Yeah sure Tyler!"

With that Pogue turned left and he was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts and books.

'_Now Pogue is out of the question, but Reid…he will probably be as well. All well might as well try anyway._'

Tyler turned and headed to their dorm room, hoping Reid wouldn't find some excuse to get out of it…as if that would ever happen.

Tyler stuck his key in the door. He was about to open it when the sounds coming from inside, gave him the answer that needed.

'_Leave it to Reid to use __**that**__ as an excuse._'

Turning around, he headed to the library to get ahead on some homework.

(A/N) Finally first chapter is done and finished from the editors. Anyway Chapter 2 shall be up soon. Thanks to Blayr for her review. For without I might have even posted this chapter. But I promised her I would, so here it is. If you guys want the rest of the chapters yall need to start reviewing. Later people.


End file.
